Lovely, Truly, Sweetly
by Momo-Chan-1234
Summary: Aki, Saya, Kisame, Itachi, Ami, and a whole bunch of other people live a teen-ish life style..... That and college, death, and some betrayals...! That and crazy people Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry... But I'm bashing Ino and Sakura TT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovely

Aki-chan

"Wow, has it really been that long?" I was surprised when my sister came out from behind the wall and said happy 18th birthday. "Saya, has it been 13 years already?"

"Yeah it has Aki. It's been 13 years since we ran away." Saya looked away. I could tell she was crying. "Let's get ready, it's almost time for them to come."

Just because we ran away, doesn't mean we never talk to our family any more. We may not like what they tried to do to us before, but they supply us with our money and everything else.

"Do we have to this year?" I know I'm complaining, but they almost killed me! I don't really like the family anymore.

Saya just nodded at me. "Yeah, we have to. You know mother won't like it if we don't show up for your birthday party.

Maybe I should explain my story.

When I was 5, I received a "gift". I never knew it would try and KILL me! You never expect your loving family to kill you. I guess I'm not normal, but hey, what can you expect? I'm treated almost like nothing, and I'm always scared. it's a wonder I'm alive with anything. Let's go back to that day, maybe before.

"Mommy, where are we going? We never go out when it's my birthday."

"I know sweetie, but we're going to see grandma and grandpa." Mother looked kind of different. Almost mean if I didn't know her better. Maybe I should have known her better.

"Alright then, Mommy." Seeing my relatives was never a good thing. my cousins would always try and beat me up. Luckily I had my sister with me every time. And they respected her.

"Mom," Saya was already 10. "When I turned 5, we didn't go see them."

Mother never looked into our eyes when she spoke, we made her cry to many times. She hated it now.

"I know. But they really want to see Aki today. I'm sorry. When we go home, I'll get you a treat."

This is when I realized something was wrong. She looked only at Saya, not me. it kind of hurt. She loved Saya more because she wasn't always scared like I was. I'll just smile. Maybe she'll remember me. I know mommy doesn't love me like she does Saya. She cries because of that.

"Aki, I want you to be brave today. Alright?" She smiled at me, that was a first for me. "If anyone's mean to you, stand up to them. I can't help you at all today. And Saya is going somewhere else."

"Mommy! I don't want you to leave me there! I don't like them. They hurt me. They hate me!"

"Enough! Stop talking before I slap you!" Mommy had that look in her eye again. I better be quiet. She'll really hit me if I don't listen to her. So I started crying.

"Saya, please stop her from crying. You never cried like this."

Saya came over to me and hugged me tight. "Don't worry Aki. I'll make sure you're okay. Trust me." I always trusted her. She's never hurt me in my life. She's more of a mother to me than my real mother. "I won't let anyone yell at you. They know that you're special and their jealous."

"Alright, Saya. I won't let them yell at me. I'll ignore them like you taught me." I looked up at her. Little did I know it could have been the last time for me. I loved her.. And she knew that.

"Aki, I have to go now. Don't be sad. I'll come see you as soon as I possibly can. Alright?" She had some twinkle in her eye. I guess she was planning something.

I left them to go join my other cousins. This day sucks! I was sure something was up. I just wasn't sure what. I knocked on the door and waited for them to open it up.

"Hello? Who is it?" Someone on the other side of the door opened it slowly and peered out to me.

"It's Aki. Can I come in?" They opened the door for me and I walked in. Normally when my cousins see me, they start throwing things at me. This time though, they just sat there very quietly. Strange.

"What are you so happy looking for, Ugly?" Saku was standing behind me. The one who opened to door for me.

"Well, it's just normally I'm already hurt. But No one is throwing stuff at me this time.

That's right. That's what happened before Saya came and saved us all.

"Aki? Are you thinking of that day again?" Saya was giving me that same crazy girl look. I knew it all too well.

"Yeah, is that an issue? I like remembering that day... Or the end at least of that day." I looked away from her. "Hey, how sis you get that cake? I know for a fact you can't cook to save your life!"

"I know that silly. I bought it. I have a job." WHAT?! This was news to me for sure. "And I invited some people over. So atleast look like you don't live in a dumpster. Please?" This doesn't sound normal.

"Alright.. But you're acting strange." I went and took a shower and got dressed up. I could hear two people enter the house and talk with Saya. I just couldn't think of their names. I knew that they were both guys though.. No. She wouldn't. Would she? I looked out to see who was there and sure enough, it was them! Kisame and Itachi. SHIT!

"AKI! GET OUT HERE! WE HAVE GUESTS!" Saya screamed to me. I hurried and looked as sexy as I possibly could. I looked in the mirror right before I left. Not bad for 3 minutes notice.

As I walked out to the living room, I fell flat on my face. "OW!" Shit! I forgot. They were in my room. The two hottest guys ever to live. I got up as fast as I could and regained my poise.

"You okay?" Kisame walked over to me and helped me up. I could tell I was getting redder because he smiled at me. I mean, when a 5'6" hottie smiles at you, you want to faint. Right? His deep blue eyes kill me! DAMN!

"Yea, I'm alright... I think." I couldn't think straight! No! I'll look like an idiot in front of them.

"Aki?" Itachi too? Happiest day ever! " We were wondering if you wanted to come out with us today?" Well, hell yea! He looks almost like his brother! The only difference is his eyes and a dark brown color. "So, what do you say?"

All I could do was stare in his eyes. I know by now my face was red. Saya had to save me.

"Uh, let her go get her purse and shoes. She;ll be right back." And with that, she pushed me to go to my room.

OH MY GOD! All I could think of was things happening when we went out. Like they'd really like me. They love Saya. And Hinata. But, why wasn't HInata here with them? And they didn't ask Saya to go. So.. Maybe they like me? I don't know.

Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" OH NO! It was Kisame. I went into a frantic attempt to throw things out of sight.

"Sure. Just don't mind the mess." And when he came in, I was bent over and he could see my underwear. I didn't know until the door slammed shut. I turned around and he was staring at my butt. "Kisame?" I realized what he was looking at and stood up fast making myself fling on the bed by accident.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kisame was blushing. "I wanted to ask you something." I sat up and looked at him cause he sounded serious and now he looked somewhat serious. His voice sounds more serious than he could ever be.

"Yea? What is it?" Scary, he's never sounded so serious talking to me though.

He sat next to me and hugged me. WOAH! I of course hugged him back. I don't know how long we sat there hugging, but I knew it was a long time cause Saya was trying to cook.

"Um. I was wondering if you'd..." Kisame looked away from me. He's going to ask me out! I just know it! "Would you... Go out with me?" He looked back at me and was blushing lightly. HOW CUTE?!

"Uh.." All I could do was stare like an idiot. And eventually the idiot took over and I flung my arms around his neck tightly. "Yes!" I was acting like he proposed or something.

Just as he was about to kiss me, Saya walked in. "Sorry, but it sounded as if you were doing something fun.. Guess I was wrong." When she walked in, we flung apart and looked at the door.

"We should get going... Maybe we could get Saya or Hinata to come. You pick." I knew Kisame wouldn't want to make me uncomfortable. He isn't like that.

"Why not Saya. i know she really likes your brother. She'll be fine."

We went out and convinced Saya to come with us. Or more, Itachi convinced her. Maybe he likes her too. Who knows?

"Aki, can I talk to you for a second alone?" What was Kisame thinking? I went with him. "We'll meet you at the car. Just go." He got rid of them and turned to me.

"Why did you want to stay-" He cut me off!

"Because.. I wanted to do this." he kissed me. And not just a little peck on the lips. A REAL kiss. We ended up staying like that for too long. I almost passed out.

He walked me down to the car looking like we've been going out for way longer than a few minutes. Saya saw that and smiled at me when I got in the back with Kisame.

"We have to go one more place first. And then we can go show Aki." Itachi was always secretive. But he was acting as if I was the only one who didn't know. And that's what it was. I was the only one who had no clue. No fair!

The last place we went to was to Ino's house. We picked her and her boyfriend, Sasuke, up and then I was blind-folded. I didn't complain at all cause me and Kisame made-out the whole way there.

"Aki?" Ino tapped my shoulder. "Kisame? Could you two please stop making out? It's driving me crazy..." She looked at Sasuke and cuddled up to him.

"Alright.." We just sat there holding hands and silently flirting. I loved that day so much. 18 and going out with a hottie! What more could a girl ask for?!

When we got to where ever that place was, they took off the blind-fold. We were at my family's home. But it looked way different. Almost rundown.

"Come on Aki. Let's go inside." Saya had a flashlight wad was handing me one. "Are you gonna come in or what?" I slapped the flashlight out of her hand.

"No! I won't go in!" I was getting angry easily. Kisame tried to calm me down but it didn't work. All that happened was I slapped him across the face. Bad idea. When I get pissed, I don't remember who I am. Almost like I become someone else. When I slapped him , he tried to hold me down but I really got him good. How? He's really strong. I ran off and hid so no one would find me.

"What did I do wrong?" Kisame held his face where I slapped him. "Damn, that woman is tough. Saya, what's wrong with her?"

"How am I supposed to know?! Oh, wait. Never mind. I know. When we were little, she was almost killed here." Kisame and Itachi looked at each other. "And she's been like this since then. But I thought she got ever it."

"Well she didn't! My GIRLFRIEND is out there pissed and might do who knows what! I'm going to go find her!" Kisame was still worried about me even after I slapped him. "Itachi, Sasuke, please help me find her. You don't know what she means to me. Even though we just started dating today, i love her." Itachi and Sasuke helped Kisame search the place looking for me.

I was actually on the other side of the house listening to everything they said. I even heard him say he loved me. Now I know I made a mistake slapping him. I started to walk around to the other side, but the guys already left. So I saw Saya and Ino waiting in the car. When they saw me, they ran out and hugged me.

"Aki! Don't you ever do that again!" Saya was yelling and crying at the same time. "You scared everyone! Kisame went out looking for you! Where were you?!" She had gone hysterical.

"Calm down Saya. I ran to the other side of the house. I'll just call him and tell him I'm alright." I went to go get my cell phone and realized I never got his number.

"No worries. I'll call Sasuke. He's with them." Ino pulled out her cell phone and called Sasuke and they were coming back right then.

When they got back, I was killed with hugs from Kisame. I guess he really was worried. I apologized and we left there as fast as possible. Instead, they took my to a movie. I didn't watch the movie. Or really, I couldn't watch it. I was making out with Kisame too much. So I missed a funny movie.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

"Hey, Aki, will you come with me for a second?"

It had been 4 years since me and Kisame started going out. It was really amazing for me. My first boyfriend and now we're 22. He even went to the same crappy college as me! We've been in love and soon we're graduating fro college! We're going to move in together because he really wants me to. That and we have no way of going back home because Saya sold my house and moved in with her fiancee.

"Aki? You there?" Kisame waved his hand in front of my face because I wasn't answering him. "Aki, follow me if your alive, alright?"

He turned around and I followed him. I heard from his friends that he was going to propose to me. But I didn't believe them. There's no way I could. But I would have never guessed.

"Kisame? Where are you taking me?" We were going in the direction of his room. But I didn't know. I've never been in his dorm before. He didn't even tell me.

"Don't worry. I'll show you in a second." And we did end up going to his room. It was really messy. "Sorry about the mess, my roommates are pigs." He cleaned up enough for me to find the bedroom. His room was cleaner.

"Uh? Kisame?" He walked back out of his room and didn't come back for a while. "Baby? You out there? Why am I alone in this room?" When he came back, he had food and a candle lit. Oh god! He's going to do SOMETHING important.

"Aki, can I ask you something?" Here it comes. The serious voice. "I need to ask you something." All we were doing was staring into each others eyes.

"Sure, go ahead and ask."

"..." He got down on one knee and held my hands. "Will you marry me? You don't know how much I love you." I know I was blushing because I could see my reflection in his deep blue eyes.

"Of course!" A spasm just like the day he asked me out. I flung myself on him and I wouldn't let go. We started making out again, so we didn't hear when his roommates walked in.

"Kisame? You here?" His geeky roommate came in and we were really making out. "Oh, sorry. I'll come back when you aren't ready for stuff." We sprung away from each other and we both blushed.

"What did I say about just walking into my room?!" Kisame snapped at him cause I think he was ready to go one more step. He only ever made-out with me. "Couldn't you tell I had a path leading to my room? You know, where you could see the floor?!" God, I think he was ready.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me. "Don't worry. Remember? We don't have classes this weekend. We'll go somewhere special if Saya doesn't show up." He calmed down and his roommate left.

"I forgot. I have plans for that weekend with you. So you're coming with me even if Saya DOES show up."

This was amazing. He made plans without telling me. He's getting better at being secretive. But you know what, I'M GETTING MARRIED! When I left his dorm, I ran all over to find Ino. When I found her, she looked really happy. I guess her date went good.

"Ak! How is it? How come you look super happy?" SHe kept asking me without giving me anytime to speak. "Aki what happen-" I had to cut her off.

"Look at this!" I showed her my engagement ring and she gasped. "I know! He proposed to me! And now he's become secretive with his plans for me."

"Oh my god! He's totally the best! If only I got to go out with him first." She never had a real boyfriend in college. She was a girl who had a different date ever night. "I'm gonna go talk to him right now."

"You can't!" I would know. I was forced to leave cause he had classes. "He takes night classes remember?" And she just looked confused. "He takes classes at night. He can't stand waking up early for classes and learning." I was smiling brightly the whole time.

"That might explain why he's never had you sleep over at his place."

I ran off before she was done talking to me. I had to call Saya and tell her. But that might make her come here over the weekend. I'll tell her after this weekend. I ran and called Itachi and told him. He should know. He's like a brother to me already. Now he really will be my brother.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

That weekend was the best one ever. We never left the room. I don't think. I do know though, that we got drunk. And Saya had to come pick us up. Man did she yell at us. Well, she found out about the ring. Only cause she saw it and wanted to wear it. And of course, Kisame snapped and told her.

"Aki, you're getting married?! Before me?!" Saya was ANGRY with us. Oh well. It was worth it!

When we got back to campus, everyone knew about it. No doubt it was Ino and her never ending list of boyfriends. Never tell her a secret. It spreads faster than you can sing the alphabet.

"Aki! Congratulations! He's a hottie!" Random girls kept coming up to me and hugging me. And the guys came up and said they wish they had gone out with me. Funny. I thought most of them didn't even know who I was. Can't wait to see what Kisame says to me. I wonder what people are saying to him. Classes. Ugh!

When I got out of class, Kisame was waiting for me with Sakura, Sakura was someone I didn't really like. She was his best friend. Although I should like his best friend, I couldn't stand her.

"Aki," She was using that annoying dragged out voice of hers. "Kisame told me you two are engaged? Is that true?" She looked like she was criticizing me. God why can't she die? "He could have had any girl he wanted, what's so special about you?" I knew she liked him. But you know what, I won't slap her here. Kisame is still here.

"Sakura, shut up. Leave her alone. I thought you wanted to say something GOOD to her, not mean." Kisame stepped in to save me. Aw, he's so sweet! He came and hugged me. "Now be nice to her, alright?"

"Fine... If you say so. I have to go meet Hinata in 3 hours. Better get ready. Tah-tah for now loves." And with that she was gone.

"I'm sorry, she wanted to talk to you."

"I have class soon. I don't want to be late." I was kind of mad. I walked away from him without saying anything. I'd better call him tomorrow and apologize. I entered class somewhat depressed.

Class was boring. I could pay attention. The teacher kept repeating what he said. I think. I'll borrow someone's notes tonight. I couldn't concentrate on anything but Kisame. I'll have a ton of work lately. I need to do school work and plan for my wedding. Or maybe I can get Saya to plan.

Speaking of Saya, she came to my door late last night crying. Shock! She was carrying her things. he broke up with her. Great.I let her in. My roommate wasn't too happy.

"Aki, it's already crowded with out junk. We can't keep your sister here." I knew she was right, but she was all alone.

"Ami.. Please? It won't be forever." I was ready to do anything for her. Ami, not a good negotiator. "Please?! You know what? I'll get you a date with what's-his-name if she can stay here." Ami just looked at me like I was crazy. I might have been slowly heading in that direction.. But not yet.

"He has a girlfriend you know.."

"Not for long he don't. I'll go break them up i she can stay!" Begging was working. I just have to flirt enough and get someone to flirt with her.. Easy!

"Fine Aki. But you have to clean up this mess. And I'll cover for her. But not forever." Ami gave in?! WHAT?! "Don't go thinking I've gone soft. If it gets you to clean some of your mess, then I'll do it. Then I can clean up my stuff."

When I went to class that morning, I had a text from Kisame.

:i need 2 tlk 2 u l8er luv james:

That doesn't sound to good. I wonder what it could be. He might break the engagement?! No! I couldn't think of what he was going to talk with me about. I went to my normal classes, but I never saw him. I ended up calling him during lunch. He didn't pick up his phone. Not like him at all. I left him a message saying to call me bak as soon as he could. I waited for hours. He never called back.

"Kisame?! Where have you been?!" I found Kisame. In his room. Not alone. His roommates weren't there. Sakura was... I was crying because I thought he was sick and came to visit him. He wasn't sick. He was naked in his bed. He was cheating on me! "Kisame? What? What the hell is this? I thought you loved me!" I was going hysterical. He cheated on me? With Sakura?! What?! I ran out of there as fast as I could.

When I got to my dorm, Saya was cleaning and Ami was doing her homework. "Aki? What's wrong?" Ami looked up when I dropped on my bed and started crying. She got up and walked over towards me. No matter how tough she acts, she's always there for me when I'm depressed and Kisame couldn't help.

"Kisame.. He's not sick.. He... He... He..." I broke down sobbing again. Saya came in and hugged me. "I hate him so much!" I couldn't talk in long sentences because my tears choked me. "He's going to die!"

"Aki, What happened?" Saya was still like a mom to me. "What did Kisame do?" She got up off the bed and called him. He answered because he didn't know that it was Saya calling.

"Hey baby. What's up Aki?" He totally thought it was me on the phone!

"Kisame." Saya made him break down instantly. "Why the hell is Aki crying and screaming your name over and over again?!" He explained to her, and she started swearing at him.

"Saya. Let me talk to him." I needed to cancel my engagement. I didn't want him to do it. When she handed me the phone, he was crying. I felt bad for him. He didn't like crying when I was around. "Kisame. Why the hell did I walk in to find you and Sakura having sex?!" Ami just looked stunned. "I thought you loved me! Now I know I was wrong! I don't want to see you ever again!" I hung up the phone and screamed so many curse words.

"Aki? I didn't know you knew so many words." Ami looked from me to Saya and back to me. "I'm going to go kill Kisame." She was putting on her coat when I ran to block the door.

"No! I want to go see him. I want to go shove this ring down his throat! And I want my stuff back!" I was angry as hell! He promised me forever. I guess forever has been shortened. A lot. "He's going to fucking pay!"

"Aki, calm down.. I'll call Itachi and tell him. He's going to be pissed too." Ami and Saya called Itachi and told him. I was already off on my way to his dorm. I was going to kill him. I didn't care who knew or saw. I was going to kill Sakura as well.

"Um. Aki?" It was one of Kisame's roommates. "I need to tell you something. Kisame isn't here."

"What do you mean he's not here!?" His friend explained that Kisame said he was going to go see me. "He doesn't know where I live! All he knows is where Sakura... lives.." It started to make sense. He never bothered to learn where I lived.

Saya and Ami caught up to me as I was leaving his dorm and heading right towards Sakura's. "Aki, don't you dare try and kill anyone." Saya wasn't going to make me feel better now. "If you want, I can kill her. I don't go to school here. You need to keep going here and make something of yourself! That way when he doesn't have anything, he'll wish he still had you." She had a point I guess. But I didn't want to listen to reason I wanted to kick and scream and cry and all sorts of other things. But the most important was killing Sakura for sure.

"You know what? She's a little whore! I'm going to go murder her!" I forgot something. Who were her roommates again? Oh right! Hinata and Ino. Better call Ino and tell her to open to the door for me. She'll approve of my killing.

It turned out that Ino was the one who got them together. Now I know I have no friends! Other than Ami of course. "Aki? Where are you?" Kisame walked into the dorm room looking for me. "I need to talk to you."

"Get the hell away from me! I don't want you near me!" I took off my engagement ring. "See this?!" I shouted at him and shook it in his face. "This is over! I don't want to even hear your name again!" I could see I hurt him, but he hurt me way worse.

"But, baby... I need you. I can't live without you." He was really crying. "I really love you."

"God! You're full of it! And to think I gave you everything I had. Can I ask one thing?"

All he did was stare at me. I he was crying. I realized that now. It hurt me more than it hurt him. I'm sure of it. "What, Aki? Why did I fake being sick? What? I know you don't care. I did that because I heard you were cheating on me!" What?! I would never cheat on him. He knows I never would. If he didn't know me by now, then maybe he was always with Sakura behind my back.

"Why did you go and hurt me so bad? You knew you had my heart. And now.. It's shredded. I loved you god dammit!" I broke down crying again and he came to me like he always did. "Get away.." I couldn't fight him off. I was too weak and confused. "Baby... let me go... Please." My voice got softer for some reason. And I knew why he did that. Because all the jealous guys were spreading rumors. "I love you Kisame. But you need to let me go." I knew what it was first. All the blood I lost on the way here finally caught up with me. I was dying. And in his arms.

"Aki, no. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you." He was pleading for me not to go. Like I really had a choice. I was dying because of him. I wanted him to feel the pain the most. I looked around and everyone was crying. Even Sakura and Hinata. "Baby, no. I'll follow you to death. Just please, don't move on with out me." He was crying and he kissed my cold lips. He shivered at the touch and I was losing sight of everything.

"I love you baby. I won't ever leave you. No matter what happens. I'll always watch over you all.

"Aki," Saya was the last person to talk to me. I think. I lost consciousness after I heard her say she loved me."

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

A Few Years Later

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

"Kisame, are you going to visit her grave again this year?"

"Yea, I know you don't want me to, but I can't help it. It's the one day I think I can see her smiling at me again. And besides, it's her birthday." Kisame was talking to his new girlfriend. He refused to date for a couple of years after my death. But now he's better. I was watching over him like I promised.

"Whatever. I'm not coming with you this year." I still don't remember his girlfriend's name. Ayaka? I don't know. But she doesn't like me. "I'll stay home and watch T.V. or something."

"Okay babe He kissed her before grabbing something I didn't see off the table. He walked down to my grave. I was "walking" next to him and had to rush there and seem happy for him.

When I got there, Saya and Ami were there. Ami still likes me. The first day of college will never be forgotten. I had to sit on the cliff by my grave stone watching the forest. That's what he loves. He sits next to me and tells me all about his life. Like I don't know what he already does. It's been 5 years since I died. He once left a note saying, "The fifth year I come to visit you, kill me. I want to be with you." I was crying. he still loved me. The most him and Ayaka? ever do is make out. I guess he knows I'm still with him. Always by his side.

Kisame somehow always gets there when no one else is ever around. So he can laugh and talk to a ghost. He loves me. I decided to not kill him. He's happy. I know when he comes here, he wants to cry again. Because, in a way, he murdered his one true love. I'm surprised he still can smile when it gets near this date. I know I can't.

"Aki, you here? I brought you flowers again. I know it's getting kinda old, but I can't think of anything else to get you." He was right. He could never buy me things for my birthday. "Oh, and this time. I found it. Our engagement ring. I don't know if you want it though.. But I'll leave it for you." Aw.. He was starting to cry. I couldn't help it. I went over to him and tried to hug him.

I could only whisper. "Kisame, I love you too. Please don't cry. I'm still with you. I've been waiting for you." I shouldn't have talked to him. Now he wanted to see me. He saw my die in the hospital. He knows I'm dead. Why is he still searching for me? I guess he really does love me. Now I really feel bad about that day. But it's still his fault.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Ayaka will get mad if I'm gone all day." So her name was Ayaka. "I'll come again soon. I swear." He was leaving. I kind of made a promise to him to kill him today. He loves me. The only one who's come every year. I'll kill him.

"Kisame, you're coming with me." He looked scared then happy. I just ran through his body and I took away his life. I saw his body drop dead right in my grave with a smile.

"Aki? Where are you? You killed me just like I asked you too." He was looking around for me. I left suddenly without wanting to. I was pulled under. He was going up. I don't get this. I'm going to hell?!

"Kisame. I love you." All I could do was whisper and hope he heard me. He did. He turned around and fought to come and save me.

"Baby, I told you I still loved you. And for you to kill me, you must love me too.. Or really hate me. What one is it?" He asked too many questions for a dead person.

"Kisame. No. You aren't supposed to be with me. You're going to Heaven. I'm going to Hell." He looked sad again. "I don't know why.. But I have to. Please, let me go. I've been with you since we first met. We need to part some time."

"No. I'll go with you! I don't want to go anywhere without you. I've loved you since I saw you, don't leave me now. It's not right..."

He had a good point. I help tight onto him and I dragged him down with me. He wanted to go with me. That's real love. I probably wouldn't have done that. I'm selfish. I love him, but I would never risk my life for anyone. And he knows me like that.

"Baby, don't leave me ever. I won't let go of you even if I don't have any arms." I was dead serious. If I had to die a million times. "I love you. But... We have to go. I'll come right up to you, I swear.."

He let go of my hand, and he went up. I went down to hell. I was really glad that it wasn't right.. I was sent up to Kisame. They had mistaken me for someone else. I cried tears of happiness.

We were reunited again. We are going to spend all of eternity together. Me and Kisame. People together for almost all their lives. I don't think anyone will have a love like us. Ours was special. No one can ever forget us. Or, I hope no one will. And we've kept every promise we ever made to each other. No one can ever copy our relationship.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

THE

END

For Now

Wait 'Till Saya Learns The Truth

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo-chan: Loves... Please review... If you like it, tell me.. If you hate... Tell me?

Aki: Momo-chan does not own Naruto... But she does own Me, Saya, Ami, and Ayaka...

Kisame: SHUT UP YOU LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo-chan: I won't update till I have 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter. This is my own plot. I just don't own all the characters.. Sorry.

* * *

Truly

Saya-chan

It has been almost 10 years since my little sister died. I vowed to not let her die, but I failed. Horribly. And now I'm left in this world with no one to turn to. I've turned older. No one wants me now. I'm alone. Even James died for her. I wonder why I'm still here on Earth.

"Saya? You home?" Some one was knocking at the door. "Open up. it's me. Todd." Oh, Todd? I didn't know he knew where I lived. i opened the door for him and he came in.

"Hey, what's up?" I was really really confused. Wasn't he like, 30 something?

All he did was look around. I knew my apartment was really really small, but he was just really big. He has no right to complain!

"Um, I was wondering something?" He was avoiding my eyes. Hm? What does that mean? He used to always look me in the eye. "Have you visited Aki or James' grave lately?"

"No.. I only go on the day they died. It's bad enough then. Because I'm sure they're there watching. It scares me." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "James said he felt that way about Aki. And I know she never left his side." Well, James never talked to me since her funeral, but Todd didn't know that.

"Right. Well, I was going to ask if you'd come with me this year.. I don't like going alone and my girlfriend just left me." WHAT?! He isn't married yet?! THIS IS MY CHANCE! Well, that's what my brain kept saying. But my heart said not to take advantage.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Just come and get me. And remember, I'm going for sure in 3 days." He was about to leave and my mouth just started talking on it's own. "Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm ordering pizza in a few minutes." He turned around and smiled. Did he know I was going to ask him that?

"Alright, Why don't I call and pay? You can go and do something else." Damn him! He can read my face! "Go on, I know what you like. Pepperoni right?"

I nodded and walked to my room down the hall. Ami might come home any minute.

Yea, I started living with Ami after she got out of college because she had no where to go. I predicted it. He took a shower... I guess he forgot to lock the door. I heard her scream and I ran out of my room in my underwear.

"Nice underwear, Saya." Todd was dressed. Ami just walked into the bathroom and he scared her.

"SHIT!" I ran back to my room as fast I could and hid. I put on a dress because he said I had to dress up. I wonder where he's taking me. He walked to my door and knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Saya, you almost ready?" He froze in the door way as soon as he saw me. "Wow, you're so beautiful." I couldn't help but blush. I was putting my make-up on. "Saya. I can't believe you own something that beautiful."

"And what is that supposed to mean?! " I snapped at him. When I looked at his face, he was really red. This is going to be an awkward night.

"Oh, um Saya? If you're called Mizumy tonight, don't say your name is Saya." What was he talking about? "We have to hurry. If we're late, I'll get in major shit with my parents." PARENTS?!

"Todd, what are you talking about?! Why would people call me Mizumy?" He didn't answer me. "What do you want me to do Todd? I want to know why I'm dressed up!" He just looked away.

"Because I want you to pose as my fiance. Alright?!" He looked back and seemed really angry. He lunged at me. I was scared and I couldn't do anything.

"Ah! Todd?! What's gotten into you?!" I was pinned to my bed. I couldn't break free. "Let me go now!"

Ami ran into the room because she heard me scream. "Todd! What the hell are you doing to Saya?!" I think he would have raped me. When he heard her speak, for some reason he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry Saya." He got off me. When I looked in his eyes, they were blank.

"Todd, it's alright. I wouldn't have stopped you." I think I know the truth. She didn't leave him, she was killed. It was all over his face. "I'll go with you.." I reached up and touched his face.

He smiled down at me and Ami left the room. We made out for the first time since we've known each other. A 32 year old and a 28 year old. When we were done about 15 minutes later, he asked me something incredible. "Saya, would you please go out with me?"

All I did was stare at his face. "Todd.." I think I started to tear up because he wiped my eyes gently. "I don't know.. I don't know yet." He nodded and smiled a sweet smile at me. God how I wish he didn't do that. It hurt. But, why did it hurt so much?

"Saya? Can I come in?" Ami was knocking at the door. Todd had left almost an hour ago and I was thinking about the question he asked me.

"Ami.. Do you think I should go out with Todd? He asked me too." When I looked in her direction, she was looking dizzy.

"Huh?! He asked you out?" I could tell she wasn't fully grasping the idea. "Woah! Let me sit down and think!" She sat down and didn't move or say anything for half an hour. "Do you like him Saya?" She totally surprised me.

"Yea, I've liked him for a while. But I don't know if I still like his as much." It was true. I really liked him when Aki was still alive. But that was a long time ago. Almost 10 years. Truth is, I can't believe he still remembers me.

"Todd is a really nice guy. I see him all the time at work. That's how he knew where you lived. I told him." She's a brat. I kicked her out of my room. "SAYA?! I'm only telling you the truth!"

Tonight, I'll sneak out of the house. I'll go and ask Todd if he wants to go to the club tonight. I hope he'll say yes. I spent about 2 hours getting ready. I had to streak my hair, find my club outfit. And I had to straighten my hair, paint my nails, do my make-up, and everything else to look good.

I left as soon as I could. "You in there?" Ami came knocking at my door. No one answered her because I snuck out the window. "Saya? Hello??" When she came in, she was shocked. Luckily I closed the window after I jumped out. She would have found out way sooner.

I was on the streets heading towards Todd's house. It wasn't hard to find because there were tons of other people going to his house. I looked so wrong compared to these other people. THAT'S RIGHT! I was supposed to be his fiance tonight. Oh well. He'll have to sneak out with me tonight if he really wants to date me.

My phone started to ring. "Saya where are you?" It was Todd. "You said you'd be here tonight!" He was angry again.

"Where is your room?" I was circling his house looking for a light up stairs.

"What? It's in the back. Why are you asking me this now?" I saw someone look out the front window and stare right at me. "What the hell are you wearing?!" It was Todd. Oh great.

"Change out of that tux and change into some clubbing clothes. Sneak out of there and come with me." He so didn't understand. "I don't want to pretend to those people. If you want, I'll come inside right now and act as Mizumy. But it will be dressed like this."

"No you don't! They think Mizumy is really elegant! I'll be out there in 10 minutes." He walked away from the window and I saw his room light turn on.

"Heh heh. I'm going in anyway. He wanted them to meet me." I started walking towards the front door. "Too bad if he wanted me to hide from them. He knows it's not the real me." I opened the door and I think his mother gasped.

"Who are you?!" I was immediately surrounded by tons of guys. And they were all looking at me like they wanted me for their own.

"Oh, me? I'm M- Saya. I'm Todd's girlfriend." Todd came down the stairs and I ran to him. "Right Todd?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I'll have hell if we can leave.

"Todd?! I thought you were engaged to Mizumy!" The guys came over to us and looked some what sad that I wasn't single.

"I am. Right Mizumy?"

"Saya remember? They already know. I'm not going to pretend."

He would have hit me if people weren't around. Thank you Lord for people.

"Todd?" His mother came over to us. "I need a moment alone with you and Saya. Right this minute." We walked up stairs with an angry woman glaring at me.

"I think I'll leave. Alright?" I tried to walk back downstairs. "Call me later alright Todd?" I ended up pushing past his mother and walked back down to the party. I could hear Todd and his mother yelling at each other.

"Where do you think you're going?" Some drunk man came up to me and wouldn't let me out of the house.

"Away from here. That's all you need to know." I walked right out of the house and headed home. Ami is going to kill me. But I think I gave my number out to one person. Can't wait to see who wants a date with me later.

"Where have you been?!" I was right. Ami was mad!

"Sorry, I went and saw Todd.." I was still in my club outfit. "I came back right?"

"That's not the point! You said you were staying home!" What's her problem? I walked to my room and locked the door. Younger people are real pains. You sneak out, and they act as if you did something illegal.

My phone started to ring. I didn't feel like picking it up so they left a message. "Todd has left you a message." My phone talks. It's kinda creepy at times when it's dead silent. I went and checked my messages.

"Saya, I'm sorry my mother acted like that. She just wanted what was best for her only son. She's afraid I'll die like James and not have a child." Oh, that's his excuse? Fine, he can think that. I like him. Damn, I've finally thought about it. I'll do anything to make it up to him.

I called him back as soon as I could. "Todd, I'm sorry. I just don't like pretending to be something I'm not." He didn't say anything. "You came so fast, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"i know.. But I've been thinking about you for a few years. And I thought you would have as well." I was really speechless. I have been thinking about him. but I'm sacred.

I could only hang up the phone after I whispered "Bye, Todd. I'll call you later.. I love you." I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. "AMI! Get in here!" I started to freak out.

"What is it Saya? You know, I have to finish this application by tomorrow!" I threw her on by bed and had a spasm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said something I shouldn't have! I told Todd I loved him! And I just hung up with him and he didn't get to say anything to me! I don't know what to do! I can't love him! I told myself I would NEVER date him for Aki and James's sake! I can't break my last promise to her!" I really promised her that 10 years ago. I've never lied to her in my LIFE! "AMI!! He's gonna call back and I'm going to flip out!"

"Todd has left you a text message" Damn that phone! Wait, he what?! I dove to my phone and opened it up. "I love you too Saya."

"Saya? What'd he say?" She walked over to me and looked over my shoulder. "Oh my god! That's so sweet!" She looked at me after I dropped my phone onto the ground and it hit with a crash sound. "Hello? You there?" She waved her hand in front of my face trying to get me to focus.

"No, Ami, I'm not. I can't love him. No matter how much I want to." I dropped to my knees and started crying. "Ami, this really hurts! I love him. I think I now know how Aki felt about James."

Someone knocked at the door and Ami went to go get it. I didn't hear anyone walking or talking. But the next thing I knew, Todd was holding me in his arms comforting me. "Saya, it's alright. Ami told me. And, well... I made the same promise to James. But, they're gone, and you know they'd want us to be happy. And they made us promise that because they were getting married."

"I know.. But I've never ever broken a promise to her. And, if I break one now.. I don't know what I'd do. I love her. She's all I ever had in this world." I broke down crying again and he just held me 'till I stopped.

When I finished crying, he kissed me. I guess he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't really work. I was sadder than ever. "I have to go now. I'm sorry. I need to tell my mother about something very important to me. And it has to do with you."

Later that week, I got some messages from people I didn't know. I guessed they were from that party. But it wasn't guys who left the, for me. They were girls. They wanted to hang out with "Sexy Saya" not the normal me. I'll have to ask Todd who they are. Ami has a boyfriend now. And he treats her wonderfully. And he gets my approval. I still don't know what he does for a job though. He won't tell us. But he comes on to me a lot when Ami isn't around. She won't believe me though.

"Saya? You in there?" Damn Greg. I was in the bathroom and he was trying to get in. "Let me in already. I know you're not naked. God. Let me in!" How did he get a ke-? Ami. She's so dumb. I told her not to give him a key. He started picking the lock.

"GREG! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I was not in a happy mood. Ami went out to go get the pizza. Todd was on his way, but he called and said he'd be a little late. No one is here to save me. "I'll let you in if you promise to stay five feet away from me!" I opened the door. He just stared at me. I was wrapped in a towel from my shower. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very." He started to drool and I walked away from him and headed to my room. "Hey, Saya, can I have you do something for me?" He was starting to seem 'happy'.

"What?" I was really annoyed.

"Let me take a picture with out the towel. Please? You know I'm a photographer." He was right. I did know he was a photographer. But I didn't know what KIND.

"No! Take one of your girlfriend!" He shook his head like he was playing.

"What one? I have five girlfriends." WHAT?! He's a player?! And he told Ami she was his only. "Come on. I know you don't have anyone in your life. Let me fix that. I can get you a date easily with your body.

"Get the hell away from me!" I ran to my room and slammed my door. "Get out of the house now, Greg! I don't want you to come any closer!"

My window was wide open and Todd heard me yelling. Luckily I lived on the first floor in the back. He climbed into my room and stared at me with awe. "Uh, Saya? Why are you against the door with nothing on?" I looked down. Shit, my towel came off. He looked me up and down and handed me my robe.

"Thank you. And I'm at the wall because Greg is trying to get a picture of me with nothing on! And he wants me to be his little whore!"

That made him mad. "Where is he right now?" I moved my head to show him he was on the other side of the door. "Move, I'll show him something he won't forget. I moved out of his way and unlocked the door.

"Greg.. Come in here. I want to show you something special." He ran into my room as fast as he could. As he ran through the door frame, Todd punched him right in the face. He had that same face as the day he almost raped me.

When Ami came home, I was dressed and Greg was lying in the couch with a bloody nose. "What happened?!" She was immediately at his side cleaning up his face. "What happened to him?!" I had to pull her away from him and have her look me in the eye.

"I know you won't believe me, but he was playing you, baby. He told me to my face. He wanted to take nude pictures of me. And he was planning on doing much more if Todd hadn't shown up to save me." She looked like I was speaking a different language. "Honey, he was cheating on you. And he wanted me to keep it a secret from him."

"No! You're wrong! He said he loved me! He said I was his only!" She broke down into a crying mess. "I love him! And he loves me!"

"I'm sorry Ami... But He doesn't. Even ask Todd." Todd nodded silently. "Ami, I'm so sorry. But, he's not worth it."

"Screw you! I know he would NEVER do that!" Some how he woke up with her screaming. He pulled her down on top of him.

"Ami.. I love you." Freak! Trying to kiss up to her.

She took my word. She hit him right in the gut. "Loser! Get away from me! I knew about it!" She was crying again, but she was full of... rage?

"Todd... How do we stop her?! I've never seen her like this!" Todd stepped in and pulled her away. Taking many hits to the facial area. Ouch.

When she calmed down, she fell asleep. I couldn't really blame her though. With all the screams, tears, and hits she made. She was exhausted. Me and Todd were too. Luckily Greg was 'kicked' out of the house.

"He was an asshole!" Ami was screaming and killing him in her sleep.

All I could do for her was hold her and comfort her. I felt like a mother. For about 3 hours, I was just holding her, keeping her from killing herself.

"Ami-chan.. Please calm down. Come on.. We'll go out or something." I had no idea she was this in love with him. "Come on.. Please?"

She had a little cough and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "S-Sure Saya. But... It's only going to be us... right?" She looked at me with eyes that made me, well, depressed.

"Sure. Why not?" I let her sleep for a little longer as I called Todd. I had to tell him not to go.

When I told him, he sounded disappointed. But he knew why I would have to do that to him. He knew me so well. Scary...

"Okaa-san?" Ami sounded like a little girl. "Okaa-san? Where are you? Come on. We're going to be late." SHe walked around the house. Was she mentally stable?

"Ami.. Where are you? Come here." I had to get her to think I was her mom. "Ami-chan. I right here." I walked into the kitchen JUST in time to see her holding a knife. "AMI! PUT THAT DOWN!" I rushed to her and grabbed the knife.

"Okaa-san.. Please... I don't want to be here." She looked perfectly calm. She's not mentally stable! No wonder Aki could never leave the dorm at night... Or when Ami was lonely. So much sense. "Mommy.. I love you. But I'm the reason daddy doesn't love you anymore. You even said so yourself."

"No no no.. Ami... Baby.. Don't worry. I love you. Daddy's just... Stressed out. That's why he went on that vacation?" This so proves how much I knew of my Ami-kins. "I love you so much. Please don't do this to me." I finally got the knife from her.

She collapsed on the floor in my lap. Todd needs another call.

I called him from my cell phone. Amazing how I forgot about it earlier. "Todd. Um.. Can you come over? Ami needs to go... To the hospital?" I said that and I knew he was already halfway to our house.

When he walked- no ran- in, he was out of breath. I'm taking he didn't take the car? "What's wrong with her?!" He was... Hysterical?

"She called me mom many times and almost killed herself! She's fucking CRAZY!" He took her in his arms and immediately started kissing her head all over. Almost like a father. Hell. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was her father.

"Ami.. Wake up.. Daddy's home now. I sorry I left." He was reluctant and I knew it. "Mommy and daddy need to talk. Will you watch T.V?" She nodded and we walked to my room.  
"What's wrong with her? And how do you know what do do?" I want answers dammit!

"I've known Ami pretty long. So it's just a reflex... I mean. What would you do if Aki had an anxiety attack? That's what's happening to Ami."

"Oh! I didn't know that. That makes more sense then what I was thinking..." All I could do was pretend to understand. "Do you think it's safe? I mean.. I'm not always home at night. And there isn't anyone here to watch her."

He looked petrified. "I know.. And when you aren't home, you're with me. So I can't come over and take care of her. I mean, Aki was the one who told me. Well, she and James were her "parents" until they..."

He was cut off my Ami walking. No, running towards the kitchen. With no thought at all we were both flying towards her.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Where are you? You said you wouldn't leave!" With that, she started to cry.

"Shit!" As I was holding her, someone was at the door. "I'll get it. Saya, don't you dare leave her side.

"Hello? Ami? Is she here?" I know that voice. Sakura. No duh. Dumb ass bitch! How did she know where I lived?

"Todd... Who's at the door? Ami needs you... She's crying for you again." I heard him start walking towards my room. With someone behind him. NO! NO NO NO NOT SAKURA!

When I saw her, my heart sank. She was clinging onto Todd like there was no tomorrow. For her, that was right!

"Hi Saya..." Sakura... Acting innocent? What has the world come to?! "Itachi called me on his way over here... He said he needed help with something to do with Ami."

Like I was going to talk to this bitch! She hated me. I hated her. And we both loved Itachi.

"Really?" I gave an icy grin towards Itachi. He'll have to talk later. "Thanks, but I think we have it under control." Why can't she leave?! Ami stirred when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Saku-chan! I missed you! Where have you been?!" Ami was acting like a little girl again. How was the girl not in a mental institution?

Todd took me away from both of them. "I need to talk to you." This isn't good. He never 'needs to talk' with me. "Um.. Saya, I wanted to ask you something later. Can I take you out on a date tonight?" Huh? Is he trying to make up for the Sakura thing? "That's the reason I brought Sakura over." Hey, I was somewhat right...

"Sure. I'll go. But... Do I need to like, dress up? Cause if I do, I can almost gaurentee I'll wear my clubbing clothes." He winced. I think he remembers.

He nodded to me. "Okay. How about... 7 o'clock? And I don't care what you wear... As long as it's more than a towel." He laughed when he said that.

When I was waiting downstairs, Sakura and Ami went out to go somewhere. So here I was. A nicely dressed person waiting in a crappy lobby for a rich man.

(Momo-chan:Can anyone say weird?)

He walked into the lobby. Wow... So I guess I wore something good after all. Yay me! "Saya? Oh my! Wow!" Didn't see this coming. I thought for sure you'd wear your clubbing outfit again."

Again? Oh no! NO NO NO NO!! "Am I going to your parents house again?" He looked down and nodded. "Shit!"

"Sorry... They said they wanted to meet you." He felt guilty... He should! I hated that place.

We went.. And it was a huge party. Why me?

(Momo-chan: Seems like a LOT of parties)

"Todd!" Some elegant looking lady ran to us as soon as we opened the door. "I didn't think you'd bring her." She looked somewhat disappointed at me.

He looked so fake giving her that smile! Did she realize it? I don't know.. Their faces are hard to read..

"Todd... Um.. I'll go over there. Come find me later OK?" I shakily walked away because I didn't know what could happen.

And I was glad I left.. Hinata and Tenten were here. Yay.

(Momo-chan: I don't know how to say this but... She hates almost everyone.)

If they even try to pull any shit I'm leaving. And so... 10 minutes into the party I want to leave. They keep saying shit about Todd. When I was about to open the door, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Excuse me. Don't touch me." I whirled around to smack the person.

He was drunk! Not Todd... But his best friend. Sasuke. SHIT! He's a bad drunk!

"Hey baby... Where are you going?" Surprisingly his voice wasn't slurred. "Stay here and have a drink with me.." Was he trying to act... CUTE?!

Tenten came by and took him away. Although, I don't think he wanted to leave. "Tenten! Bring him back here!" Damn! I don't want to chase after him... But he was my last boyfriend. I knew him the best.

"Huh? Saya?" His speak was slipping. Damn... I hate being me. "Hey, SLUT!" Referring to Tenten I hope.. If not, he's dead. "Let me go!" Oh?

She released him and he ran towards me. "Saya? What? What are you doing here?" He really is drunk. Although he seemed sober enough,

"I don't know.. I came here with Todd." That earned a look of sadness from him. "So I don't really know what I'm doing here."

Sasuke looked depressed. And drunk. Not a good combination. "Why are you marrying him?" WHAT?! I was NOT engaged to anyone! I don't think...

I looked at my hand to make sure I wasn't wearing a ring. I wasn't. That made him happy too. "I'm not engaged. Didn't I tell you? I will never marry."

He nodded and hugged me. "Where's Naruto? I kind of miss him." Sasuke? Missing someone? WOW! "Saya... I love you."

Either he's drunk or he's dead serious. "Um.. Sasuke?"

He immediately kissed me and as he crashed into my lips, Todd came over to find  
me. When I saw him I tried to push Sasuke away. But, I didn't really want too. I liked the feeling of his kisses.

"Saya? SASUKE?!" Oh shit.. He's PISSED at Sasuke.Oh shit..

We were still kissing. I think my face showed how much I enjoyed it. Oh no! I didn't want to hurt him!

When we pulled away, Sasuke was being pulled away from me by Todd. SHIT!

"Todd! No! Don't hurt him. It was my fault."

They both stared at me like I was crazy. Especially Sasuke.

Todd released Sasuke and walked away from me. I went to go after him, but Sasuke stopped me.

Something was at my feet. A small white box? Oh God.. He was...

"SASUKE! He was going to propose! OMG!"

I fainted. I don't know what happened after that.. But when I woke up, I was in my apartment.

Every thing's normal? How? I just broke my BEST friend's heart. I think I'm back with my ex. Life's to damn confusing!


End file.
